Not What It Seems
by rapidtetv
Summary: The entire team is in highschool, Lindsay's new but her best friend Danny's always by her side, but what is it that he's keeping away from her and the team? sorry, I suck at summaries, but please give it a try :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people :) It's me again, rapidtetv, yeah, so this idea came to me a few days ago when I was day dreaming in bed (I have insomnia) and I thought that it would be a really cool idea, I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer: Mii no own CSI: NY, can i have it Jerry B. p'ease! no? FINE! (mutters and walks away off) IMMA TELL MAMA! =)**

**Here's a short put out on their current status: The entire team is in high school, all of them having different personalities and different school acivities but they are all close friends. Lindsay's new in school so she's not really part of the team...yet. and you gotta read the rest of the story to know what happens next oh, and Danny has a little secret ;)**

**So here's the first installment of...**

Not What It Seems

Chapter 1 :)

"Mmm" Victoria Smith purred as she watched Don Flack tackle a fellow jock for their practice run "Just look at those arms, so big and strong, don't you want him to just wrap them around you and hold you tight, oh, and his chest, yummy! Have you seen him shirtle- Lindsay! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? What? Did I miss something?" Lindsay Monroe stuttered looking up from the novel she was reading just to see Victoria glaring at her.

"Lindsay, we are cheerleaders, cheerleaders are supposed to be the coolest girls in the school." Victoria said in a matter-of-fact tone putting her hand on Lindsay's shoulder "Look, Linds, you're new here, we know that, but you don't have to act like a total geek when you're in the highest position a female student could possibly be in the school. What you're doing is destroying the whole purpose of being a cheerleader, and what it means to be popular. Don't ruin it country girl." she scoffed off, going to the rest of the group of cheerleaders

Lindsay sighed; about a month she moved to New York City with her brother, Jacob, her brother who was already starting college, was accepted to NYU with a scholarship. Her parents, who loved the fact that he was being accepted to such a prestigious university, sent him packing, but somewhere along the line they thought that bringing Lindsay with him would test his sense of responsibility and that it would help her get the fresh start that she's always needed. So that's where she is now, a junior high student, living with her brother in an apartment somewhere in the middle of Manhattan.

Looking to the far end of the football field she saw the baseball team go to the benches, once they we're all seated, Coach Linley started speaking, and after a while, started pointing to her lab partner, neighbor and best friend, Danny Messer, who was grinning widely as he sat on the benches. 'He's probably saying how ridiculously awesome he is, like always, boosting his already huge ego' Lindsay smiled, Danny Messer sure has a big ego, but deep inside, he is a gentleman, with a big heart. 'He's kinda like a big teddy bear hidden under the armor, or muscle per se, those big, strong musc-' Lindsay shook her head at the thought of her close friend 'Why would I even want to think about him that way, sure he's handsome, but I am definitely not his type.'

Shifting her eyes to the group of girls on the other side of the field, Lindsay let out another sigh; she hated being a cheerleader simply because people treat her like she's special, like she's to be feared of. 'When there's nothing to be afraid of at all.' Lindsay thought, being admired by boys didn't mean anything to her, sure it's flattering, but the thought of having to spend time with the same people and not being allowed to spend some time with other people, like Danny's gang,which consisted of Mac Taylor, the student body president, Stella Bonasera, the smart and sassy woodshop girl, Sheldon Hawkes, the super genius on the chess club, Adam Ross the best student on the computer club, Donald 'Don' Flack Jr. the football quarterback, Jessica Angell, the cool and classy tough girl on the sewing club and of course Danny Messer, the lead player on the basball team just didn't make any sense to her. They all have different personalities and different interests but they still make the coolest group in the school in her opinion, and she can't spend any time with them just because the cheerleaders told her not to. Putting her bookmark in the book, closing it and putting it in her backpack, Lindsay took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face before she started to walk to the group of girls, cheer practice has officially started.

~~~o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0~~~

The rest of the day passed by like always, Danny had just finished baseball practice and was headed to the showers when he saw Lindsay sadly leave the cheerleading squad

"Montana!" Danny shouted, jogging up to her

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Lindsay replied, now with a fake smile on her face, trying to hide what she is feeling at the moment

"You look sad."

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay answered incredulously, they met about a month ago and he knows her more than she knows herself.

"You look sad; you have that fake smile on, what's wrong?" Danny answered worriedly

"Nothing, it's nothing" Lindsay answered, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting

"Montana" Danny whined "I know you okay? Come on, don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Lindsay let out a sigh, sometimes she just really hated the fact that Danny Messer could read her like an open book. 'I guess he knows that and apparently, he's using it for his own advantage' Coming clean really is the most logical thing do to, since he is great at giving advice and it would ease both his and her worries.

"I just feel like I want to quit cheerleading" Lindsay answered after taking a deep breath; she was waiting anxiously when she heard Danny release a deep sigh.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, why what's wrong?"

"I just thought that maybe you we're sick, you know; hit your head during practice or something. Are they bullying you, Montana?" Danny asked, concern evident in his voice

"No!" Lindsay almost screamed "Danny, they're not bullying me."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Let's just say that, I just, I just don't have any friends other than them, I feel like I'm one of them, you know, always stays with their group. They tell me not to have a lot of friends outside the group, coz it would "destroy our reputation" and that I should start dating a jock coz it would make me "even more popular" when I don't want to be popular at all!" Lindsay answered, quotation marks on either side of her face

"Then quit." Danny replied

"What do you mean 'quit'? I worked so damn hard trying to get on the squad and then I'd just quit?" Lindsay practically screamed at him, but Danny didn't seem fazed at all

"Then stay." Was his next reply

"But, I never get to spend some time with other people, they're even telling me to stop hanging with you coz baseball players are lame." Lindsay answered softly, when she saw the hint of hurt on his face "Their words not mine. I think baseball's awesome" Lindsay added smiling softly

"Good, well, then why don't you quit." Danny said again

"Dan, I can't just quit, everything gonna get out of hand." Lindsay getting slightly annoyed by Danny

"Then stay." He said once again

"What is wrong with you?" Lindsay said loudly flailing her arms in the air "You tell me to quit then to stay then to quit then to stay, make up your mind already!"

"Linds, don't you think this is more of a why don't _you_ make up your mind. Look I'm just trying to help, you know weigh out your options, see the good and bad side of things." Danny answered calmly

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at you, guess I'm just having problems, sorry." Lindsay said looking deep in his eyes

"No need to be, just remember that I'm here for you, okay?" Danny said wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug

"Okay, thanks Danny." Lindsay replied pulling back

"No problem."

"You know, you should shower, you smell." Lindsay said, covering her nose in mock disgust

"Alright, alright" Danny smirked, turned around to face her again, winking

Shaking her head at his antics, Lindsay walked off to the other direction. Danny Messer is a smart man, and he gave pretty good advice. Being his best friend was something that really made her feel welcome in this new place. Walking to the sidewalk to start her journey home, she took one last glance behind her to see Danny headed to the showers but turn abruptly half way there to the sidewalk and start sprinting to the opposite way of their apartment building.

'Where is he going?' Lindsay thought to herself, before shrugging it off and walking home

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Should I kill Victoria for gushing over Flack? Should I kill the entire cheerleading squad for giving Lindsay a hard time? Should make a scene with Danny in the shower? Should i brush my teeth? =) haha! i don't care! just gimme review! review! p'ease? don't make mii call my mama! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi people! :) man, it's been a really long time since i last wrote. Writer's block is something really really horrible, no inspiration for weeks, but I hope this would do. This chapter kinda sucks but I'm trying and please be nice :) hihi, well okie, enjoy! thanks to Nothatrose, ZoeyBug, Lindsay1234 and afrozenheart412 fore reviewing. i really appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own no one, just the plot and the created characters :( i know, it's sad**

Chapter 2

Sitting on her usual seat in the science lab, Lindsay looked to her side; the empty seat that Danny was supposed to be filling seemed to taunt her, making her worry even more about her best friend. 'Maybe I should've followed him yesterday. What if he's hurt?' Lindsay thought to herself, she was worried, really, really worried; Danny's never late, especially when it's an experiment day. He loves experiments.

Looking at her watch, it read 9:43, he's 13 minutes late and Professor Peterson's already done explaining the mechanics of their experiment. Shifting her eyes to the door, she released a light sigh of relief as her worries were put in the backburner and peace washed over her when she saw Danny burst into the door, flushed and panting heavily.

"Well, it's nice for you to show up Mr. Messer" the professor said, shuffling papers on his desk, his back to the door where Danny stood

"I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mea-"

"No, I know why" Professor Peterson said, cutting Danny off mid-sentence "Your mother called me. Take a seat." He said gesturing to his seat beside Lindsay

Danny walked towards his seat with his head down. Once he reached his chair, he sat down, lowering himself on his seat to avoid the intense stares he was receiving from his fellow schoolmates. And that included Lindsay.

"Alright, you may now begin! Lindsay, just explain to Danny what he has to do while you two work." The professor said before moving to his desk and signing some papers

"Hey" Lindsay smiled, grabbing the bottle of powdered potassium chloride; Lindsay poured a generous amount inside a half filled beaker of water.

"Hi" Danny replied, grabbing his safety goggles and latex gloves, putting them on before he took the stirring rod being offered to him and stirring the liquid around, making the powder slowly dissolve in the water.

"Where were you?" Lindsay asked, watching him stir the solution

"Home" Danny answered, staring intently at the liquid spinning around with the rod. Round and round it went, just like his life nowadays, it just went on and on, it's never going to stop to give you a minute, to give you a break, it just goes on and on and you have to catch up or you might just go, and as cliché as it sounds, boom.

"I don't believe you." Lindsay stated, now looking at him

"Then don't, I'm telling the truth anyway. It's your choice if you want to believe me or not" Danny said, taking a short glance at her then looking back at the solution, which he was still stirring. He then yawned a few seconds later.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny said, still not looking up, his eyes droopier than usual

"What time did you get home?" Lindsay asked, patiently waiting for him to look back at her

"I don't know" He yawned just as he stopped stirring and pushed the solution so it sat right in front of her, then he buried his head underneath his arms in an attempt to sleep.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked, putting her hand on his back after she dipped the little pinecone in the solution and saw her partner, well; more like heard her partner.

And then it came again. That sound, the sound you would probably here from a sleeping man, but now, not only did she hear it, everyone in the entire room heard it and is now looking at their work place.

"Danny?" She said again, shaking his body lightly, but her attempts we're useless, Danny just kept snoring and snoring.

"Hey Prof, Danny's sleeping! He's snoring like a pig! Come on! Wake him up!" Logan Williams shouted to catch the young professor's attention

"Let him." Was Professor Peterson's reply, looking at Logan with a steely gaze

"Sir, I'm sorry to judge your decision, but he's sleeping. When Bob sleeps you give him detention. Just because Mr. Messer's the captain of the baseball team doesn't mean that you can just let this slide, not give him any punishment. It's damn unfair!" Logan said once again, his voice rather loud, but the Professor's gaze did not falter

"Like I said earlier Mr. Williams, Mr. Messer's mother called me and told me that this would probably happen, which means that she gave us faculty, including your principal, a reliable reason as to why he is like this. So shut up and get back to work." He said his eyes wide rage. Logan obviously shut up, murmuring a soft "sorry" before hanging his head low in shame of his actions.

Half an hour later everyone in the classroom sighed in relief when their period ended with a loud clap from Professor Peterson's hands, He then asked Lindsay if she could wake Danny up. Unfortunately Lindsay, who after dipping the pinecone in the solution, since their experiment was already finished with that action started watching her partner sleep and was utterly shocked and almost screamed in surprise when the professor called her attention for what seemed to be the second time.

"Sorry sir, I'll wake him up." Lindsay apologized and smiled sheepishly at her lack of attention when it came to Danny. Facing her partner she then started to shake him lightly, saying his name over and over again, but like expected that wouldn't work, so she went with a different tactic. With permission from the teacher, Lindsay flipped her phone open and started to blare Miley Cyrus's "Party in The USA" beside Danny's right ear with the volume on full blast.

Danny groaned loudly and started to swat whatever was disturbing his peace but didn't seem to reach anything and then he remembered where he was. Shooting up, his head hit someone, but he didn't really know who, rubbing the back of his head and looking at the person he hit, Danny smiled inwardly 'At least it's just Lindsay'

"Good Morning, sleepy head" Lindsay smiled, rubbing her forehead, where Danny hit her

"Sorry" Danny replied smiling sheepishly

"Who are you apologizing to, me or Prof?" Lindsay asked, her eyes sparkling of entertainment because of all the things that happened in this specific period and because he seemed to have forgotten about the teacher

"OH! I'm so sorry sir" Danny groaned "I didn't mean to fall asleep; I swear it won't happen again sir." Danny said truly sorry for sleeping in class

"That's alright Mr. Messer, if I were you I would thank your mom" He smiled, before walking out of the room to leave the class for their recess

"Sorry to you too, you know, for hitting you in the head" Danny smirked

"So, why were you late?" Lindsay asked the playful smile disappearing from her face when remembered how she felt when Danny was late earlier in class and how relieved she was when she saw him enter the room

"I was busy" Danny answered, 'I really was busy, so it's technically not a lie, but I can't tell her what I was busy doing' "So are you quitting cheerleading?" Danny then asked changing the subject

"No." Lindsay answered, she took the hint that he didn't want to talk about it but soon enough this conversation would continue and he will tell her what it is that is going on

"Really?" Danny smiled he hadn't expected her to say that

"Yeah, I'm staying. But, I am not going to follow their rules and regulations regarding friends and dating. I think their rules are stupid. I dare to be different" Lindsay smiled

"Good for you." Danny grinned

"Dan? Do you think I could hang with you guys?" Lindsay asked after a few seconds of silence, unsure of what she was getting herself into 'What if they don't like me? Am I intruding their privacy?' Lindsay thought

"Sure you can!" Danny's grin widening "Stella really wanted to hang with you the other day, but saw that you were too busy with the squad, so, you know."

"They won't think that I'm intruding or anything?"

"Of course not, and don't worry, if they do, just tell me, I'll whip their asses" Danny smiled

"Thanks Dan" Lindsay smiled

"No Problem" Danny smirked "Now, are we going to eat or what?"

Lindsay shook her head at that, the smile never leaving her face and instead she just took his hand and pulled him with her headed to the canteen to buy a little snack. Danny doesn't seem to budge about what it is that he is trying to hide but maybe a little help from Stella and Jess would help her do just that.

**A/N: hi! so yeah, please leave me a review, it makes my day, and today is kinda suckish for me, so yeah, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow...it's been what? a month? gosh...i'm so sorry, school been a headache and it's just half of the first quarter :( so sorry. but i hope you all enjoy this :) I've pieced this together for a few weeks now, i just finished it today though...hehehe, sorry. **

**thank you so much to afrozenheart412 and Zoeybug for reviewing the previous chapter :) you guys rock :)**

**disclaimer: mii no own it :(**

Chapter 3

The day went by nicely; it had been a week since the lab incident but the team was all having a great time all in all. Lindsay finally did what she always wanted, she hung out with them. Having the freedom to spend time with down to earth people that actually treat her like any normal student absolutely made her day. She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Danny, but it just gave her enough time to talk to the gang about Danny's little sleeping problem.

"Why do you think he's acting like this?" Lindsay said taking a sip from the milk carton, her eyes roaming around to everyone around the table.

"Who exactly is 'he', Linds?" Stella replied taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Danny, who else would I be worrying about, I mean you're all fine" Lindsay said

Stella smiled knowingly at the short statement 'Who else would I be worrying about?', yup, that was it, she already noticed this connection between them, but she wasn't that sure, now though, that statement said it all, Lindsay definitely had feelings for Danny, she just didn't know it yet, Danny seems to feel the same way, whenever he talks about 'his Montana', that spark in his eyes made it all too clear.

"Stell?" Lindsay asked, her brows furrowing at the lack of response she received from her friend.

"Wait! What? What's the question again?" Stella said, snapping out of her reverie, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Do you think you guys could help me find out what's going on?"

"What exactly happened?" Don said looking at Lindsay expectantly.

"About a week ago Danny came to Science class late and he fell asleep during our experiment. He was snoring" Lindsay was abruptly cut off by the loud roar of Don Flack's laughter.

Recovering from his laughing, Don sighed softly, upon opening his eyes, because of the intensity of his fit, he noticed that he was the only one laughing so he coughed lightly and nodded his head as a signal for Lindsay to continue.

"As I was saying, he fell asleep in class; it happened again a few days later, it even happened this first period. I don't know what's going on with him. Every time I ask, he just brushes me off." Lindsay said, clearly annoyed of her current situation in terms of her best friend

"So what do you think we should do?" Don asked, concern evident in his voice, his best friend, Danny Messer, seemed to have a little stress problem. 'Maybe he's just studying really really hard! Yup, that's definitely why he's stressed, I mean he probably failed a few tests and…wait…no, that's not even possible, Danny doesn't need to study, his brain practically knows the answer before the question's even revealed.' Then it clicked

"I think I know what's going on." Don said his eyes downcast and his voice in a low whisper.

"Really? Tell Don, tell!" Lindsay said, thrilled that someone has answers.

"Linds, I don't think I'm in the position to tell you." He replied, looking at her straight in the eyes, the sadness in his blue orbs making Lindsay even more confused and worried.

"Don, please tell me. He's not being the same anymore. He's my best friend, I need to know. He won't tell me, you won't tell me, then how the heck would I be able to help him." Lindsay said her emotions getting the best of her as a stray tear fell down her right cheek.

"Aw, Linds, please don't cry." Don said wiping the tear that left her eye "I just…I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, I don't want Danny to get mad at me and I don't want him to get upset. Please…I just…fine! Damn it, I can't keep it in any longer either, but please promise me that if Danny asks or if he even mentions it, please, at least act surprised, or comfort him or something." Don said, breaking out of his dilemma, he knows, for all its worth that these people around the table would help him, and would help Danny too, in ways no one can imagine, Danny told him about it, but he's just not sure whether this really is the problem or something else is weighing on Danny's mind.

"I promise Don, please tell me." Lindsay said her voice inaudible to the normal passerby, but loud enough for him to hear and for the rest the gang to agree with.

Seeing the nods and encouraging smiles, he spoke "Da-"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Danny said walking up to them, smirking, like always, but it soon disappeared when he saw Lindsay's slightly puffy and red eyes. "What happened Montana? Are you okay?" Danny said, concern evident in his voice, when his eyes shifted to Don, who looked absolutely guilty, his instincts went on overdrive.

Grabbing the collar of Don's shirt and pulling his face closer to his, Danny yelled "What the hell did you do to my Montana?" his eyes flashing rage

"DANNY! CALM DOWN! LET GO OF HIM!" Lindsay exclaimed getting up from her chair and pulling Danny, trying to get him off of Don. "Danny, this is not what it looks like!" Lindsay said, and in one mighty pull, she got him of Don, unfortunately for her, she started to fall back and Danny was going to fall on top of her.

With a loud thump, they both fell on the hard marble cafeteria floor. Lindsay was confused, she had pulled Danny, but somehow, the ground she landed on didn't seem like ground, and was rather bulky, and it was moving. Then all of a sudden, the ground moaned.

Peeling her eyes open, Lindsay took a good look at what she landed on, and as expected, she was on top of Danny, her head on his chest. Looking up, she found his face contorted with pain, but when his eyes met hers, everything seemed to be better.

"You okay?" Danny said, shifting lightly

"Yeah, you?" Lindsay answered

"I'm good" Danny groaned "Uh Linds, could you get off me please." He said smiling sheepishly. It's not that he didn't like it; it was more of that he might not be able to stop himself from kissing her if she didn't get off of him.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah! Sorry!" Lindsay said, blushing bright red and stood up, pulling her hand out to help Danny get up as well.

"Sorry about that." Danny smiled sheepishly again, he didn't want her to see him like that; he never wanted to let Lindsay see him mad, especially when his anger was caused by whatever I was that happened to her.

The bell suddenly rang and everyone stood up. Mac told the two that they would be heading off and that they would meet up later after class. Danny and Lindsay both nodded and told them that they were going to head off to class themselves. So they went their separate ways. Luckily for Danny and Lindsay, they both had the same class so they walked together.

The first few minutes were spent in silence, Lindsay was still confused, and furious of the fact that she was about to find out what the hell was going on when Danny shows up and ruins it. She still hasn't figured out what's going on with Danny, but it wouldn't hurt to try. She just figured the best way to find out is if she would do this her way.

The day ended like always, but this time something was different. Baseball practice ended a few minutes ago and Danny was headed out, but he felt strange. Like someone was following him. Looking to his side, then behind him and to the other side, he didn't find anyone there so he just shrugged it off and continued to walk down the sidewalk. Grinning to himself, he knew Lindsay was following him; he just wanted to trap her like the sneaky little mouse she was. Walking further down the sidewalk he found a small alley up ahead and made a beeline for it. Once he got there he moved to hide behind the trash bins and waited.

"What are you looking for?" Lindsay whispered behind him

Danny yelped his hand flat on his chest; right above his heart, his breathing heavy and shallow. Once he recovered from the temporary shock, he turned and glared at her.

"Sorry about that." Lindsay said, biting her lip, trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny said, incredulously, a smile tearing at the corners of his lips.

"I…I was…I was just…" Lindsay stuttered, thinking hard to come up with an excuse for her not so secret snooping. "I was going to tell you…that…er…you left your baseball glove…yeah, yeah…I guess it wasn't yours…hmm? Yours is in there right" Lindsay grinned, complete with hand fiddling, lip biting and drama.

"Don't lie to me." Danny said, poker faced

"I…I…umm…"

Danny chuckled. "Nah, I know you're lying, I know you too well, but seriously Linds, what's up?"

"I ask you all the time, what's up with you. You sleep in class. You get to class late. You're tired. You don't seem to sleep. I don't know what's going on!" Lindsay said, her arms flailing as her emotions got the best of her.

Danny sighed; he knows for sure that he should tell her. She meant a lot to him and if having to tell her this would put a smile on her face, then fine.

"I have a job."

"What?"

"I have a job, Linds. That's where I'm headed right now" He said a small smile on his lips

"That's it? You have a part time job. That's it. Period." Lindsay said, once again confused

"Yup, that's it."

"What kind of job Danny?" Lindsay asked

"Now, that is something I wouldn't tell you." He said his smile widening.

"Aw come one Danny!"

"Nope. No way. Look Montana I'm late, and I know you flunked that English test. Go on. Shoo!" he said with hand motions.

"Fine. But this isn't the end of this conversation Danny." Lindsay said.

"That was kinda obvious." Danny smirked.

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay."

"I really am."

"Yup."

"Bye." Lindsay said, still stuck in the same position, then just waved.

"Bye Montana!" Danny waved, with that she left. Waiting for her figure to disappear, that was the only time when Danny started to sprint the opposite way; he had 3 minutes left before he would be officially late. But even if he was going to be late, he couldn't wipe that grin off his face. The burden's been lifted, of course there's still a big amount of weight on his shoulders, at least, it's been lessened thanks to a certain Montana girl.

**A/N: okay...so i know...not really nice :( sigh* oh well, please leave me a review, I'd love to know what you think of this :)**

**o_0 rapidtetv**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HI HI HI! :) I'm back! YEY! soooo sorry about not posting sooner...i already had this one written for a while and school just had to be so demanding...sorry :( i hope you guys would enjoy this next chapter.**

**thank you so much to lostinthecrowd, rhymenocerous, Im-just-peachy, afrozenheart412 and buddymt96 for reviewing chapter 3 :) thank you so much :)**

**Disclaimer: nope, they aren't mine, not even the second star to the right let me have it :(**

Chapter 4

Danny felt pretty well rested the next day. Work was hectic but still it suited its cause, he got his salary that day and that was all that mattered. He got home pretty early in the past few days and since then had the peaceful night's sleep he's been waiting for for months now. Looking at his bedside clock, it read 7:03. 'Just enough time to get to school.' He thought 'and, I could surprise Montana.' Danny's previously sleepy features were all forgotten when a wide grin spread all over his face. Swinging his legs to the side of the bed, 'Today is going to be one pretty awesome day' he thought then ruffled his hair before getting up and heading for the shower.

~~~o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 ~~~

Donald Flack Jr. has never been one for personal hygiene, but right now he is stooping a little too low. Walking briskly across the hallway, a specific destination in mind, the sewing room, he burst through the door looking for Jess. Spotting her on her usual seat wearing her black boots, guitar shirt, a dog collar wrist band with spikes and dark eye liner made her look for the day, Rock Star.

"Jess!" Flack said loud enough for her to hear, when she looked up, he started to make hand gestures for her to come closer.

Getting up from her seat and walking to the door, Jess was confused, 'Why would Don call her out of the room when class is about to start in half an hour.'

"I have a project to finish!" Jessica Angell said when she got close enough "Wait a minute, what is that smell?" She said covering her nose with her hand revealing the black nail polish she had on.

"I know, I know, but you have to help me." Don said sounding desperate.

"Please don't tell me that you are wearing the same shirt you wore yesterday…please tell me I'm wrong!" Jess said, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Ms. Angell, you won't see me in this situation again."

"Why?"

"My mom found my shirt, since Danny ripped the collar yesterday, she scolded me, telling me that I can't wear another shirt unless I get this one fixed…she even checked my bags and all to see if I brought an extra! She is very thorough." Flack said clearly annoyed.

"Did you even shower?" Jess said giggling once again.

"Of course I did, the shirt just smells. Help me, please!" He begged.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Sew it for me?" Flack said giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could do at the moment.

"And what do I get for this?" Jess said with a smirk on her face.

"Anything you want, just nothing too embarrassing, or terrifying. Knowing you I should brace myself, but I need you to fix my shirt! Please!" Don said practically on his knees begging her.

"hmm…well…"Jess thought "Sure, why not. But I get to pick anything?" She said twisting her necklace in a shape of a blazing guitar.

"Done! Just please do this now! Please, Please, PLEASE!"

"Okay, okay!" She said grinning like an idiot "So what are you standing there for?" When he didn't make a move and just stood there waiting for her, her mind started to question but only one thing seemed to be logical. "Do I have to sew this while you're actually wearing it?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes…please…I don't want to take it off! You know how those girls are! They're gonna ambush me!" Don said pleading.

"You are so gay!" She exclaimed "Come on! Just take it off and hide in the boys' room!"

"NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Jess let out a sigh and moved toward a bench a short distance away from the crowd and sat down gesturing for Flack to sit down himself. When he did, she pulled out her sewing kit and brought the needle and thread out.

"Scoot" She said after securely knotting the thread after successfully pulling through the eye of the needle. And scoot he did. Moving the needle near the collar, Jess gave him a life threatening warning that she might poke him that would cause a tetanus reaction and would inevitably lead to his tragic death, all because he didn't want to take his shirt off. Don shivered as goose bumps invaded his skin, good thing he didn't lose his wittiness.

"If you kill me, you wouldn't get to do whatever it was you wanted me to do for you. Then you'd get punished and you'd live a practically lonely life, 'cause everyone's afraid of you, all because you poked me with a needle." He said grinning, proud of his comeback.

"Yeah, but what if what I wanted you to do was for you to kill yourself. Poking you with a needle would really save me a lot of time and effort don't cha think?" she said looking up at him.

Don gulped. Everything was going out of control. He was with a crazy woman! Then Jess let out a soft giggle. A sigh escaping his lips when his fears were put in the backburner and Jess continued to sew her way through his collar and the other end of his shirt. When Jess cut the thread, he was about to stand up, but was abruptly cut off by Jess loud "STOP."

"Why?"

"Sit down Donald."

"Why?"

"Sit down, now."

Sitting down Don noticed that she had a different color of thread in the needle, it was carmine but his shirt was a dark shade of green, so he didn't really know what she was about to do until he felt her pull at his collar and start sewing once more. Once she was finished, Jess took a look at her handy work and smiled widely at Don.

"What the…JESS! What the heck?"

"Yup, that's right Don, my initials in big bold red script, that way people know that I patched your shirt back together, and that's what I wanted anyway. I can't wait to hear what your mother would tell me about this." She grinned at him "Well, I better go back to class. Goodbye Don." She said patting his cheek before walking off to the direction of the sewing room.

Don stood there, dumbstruck of what just happened. Snapping out of his thoughts Don walked to his first class, not really ready for all the comments of the day, especially Danny's, but even if those things were roaming in his mind Don couldn't get the smile off of his face knowing that Jessica Angell actually sewed his collar back together, at such a close range too.

~~~o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0 o_0~~~

It was lunch time and Lindsay didn't know where everybody was, she walked over to their usual table but no one was there except Danny, who looked rather disappointed, but the bags under his eyes seemed to be lighter, a smile gracing her features Lindsay walked over to the table and sat down next to the only man there.

"Hey." Lindsay greeted him.

"Hey to you too Montana" Danny replied grinning.

"Where is everybody?" Lindsay asked him, pulling the straw for her milk out and poking it in the box.

"Don has a project he has to finish, Mac has a student council meeting, Stella was called by the woodshop teacher, I don't remember his name, Jess has a group meeting with her sewing buddies, she said something about needing to assign who would bring the materials I think, Sheldon has a competition in the next period so he's preparing for that and the principal called Adam to fix their office computer." Danny said before he took a sip from his juice box "Well, that was a mouthful." Lindsay giggled.

"So I guess it's just us then huh?" Lindsay asked after a while of silence.

"Yup, just the two of us today, so what cha been up to Montana?"

"Nothing much." She replied casually

"So is cheerleading okay?"

"Yeah, kinda. They're not talking to me anymore but that's fine because it just gives me more reason to look forward every time I get to spend time with you guys." Lindsay smiled.

"Well, that's good to know." Danny smiled back.

"How's work?" She asked.

"It's okay I guess"

"You're not doing anything illegal are you Danny?"

"NO! Damn Montana, no, no way, don't worry it's definitely not illegal. I don't want to get involved in that."

"Good. Now that I it's not illegal, will you tell me what your job is?" She asked giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"NO MONTANA! NO!" Danny has to resist the urge to tell him, that cute little face she was giving him would make him do anything, good thing he still has enough strength to fight off.

"Come on Danny! Please!"

"No Lindsay, no, and that's final." Danny answered then he took a rather big bite of his sandwich.

"Fine! But I tell you Daniel Messer, I will find out what your job is sooner or later, you just wait and see." She said before giving him a playful glare while sipping at her milk.

"Sure Linds, sure." Danny laughed.

Lindsay really is determined and Danny doubted she would ever stop questioning him about his job, but right now it's great to know that someone could cheer him up when he doesn't feel too well, and the Lindsay Monroe that he knows is someone really colorful, plus she couldn't possibly find out what his job is. There is no way she would ever find out. Or is there?

**A/N: funfact: the Jess and Don scene really happened in school the other day...except it was a button that he was asking me to fix...and he ain't hot like Don...and i was fixing his school uniform so i couldn't possibly put my initials on it...well, i think that was useless information...i just wanted to embarass him by writing this down...here you go Dann XD **

**Weeeeeelll? what do you think? good? bad? horrible? weird? anything? leave me a review! :)**

**o_0 rapidtetv**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, it's been a while since I last updated, but I think the thrill of using the computer in the middle of our quarterly exams just put the inspiration on overdrive. :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. It really makes my heart melt and you guys make my day so thank you to **afrozenheart412, lostinthecrown789, Zoeybug, and Deathdaiy N. **you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just wishing :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

"Good Morning!" Stella said walking in step with Lindsay who was carrying a couple of books with her.

"Good Morning to you too, Stella." Lindsay replied, smiling at her close friend.

"We haven't been out with you." Stella stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lindsay laughed. Ever since Lindsay became one of them she never really got the chance to go out with them. Whether to go have a slice of pizza, to the movies or anything in particular; they have never been out together. Period.

"So I was thinking; do you want to go to the zoo with us?" Stella said particularly giddy. She and Jess were the only girls in their little group, and more girl power mean more wins for the ladies. And Lindsay is the perfect girl to bribe a certain baseball player.

"The zoo? You guys go to the zoo?"

"Yeah, we love the zoo!"

"The zoo? What does the zoo have?" Lindsay replied, burrowing her eyebrows.

"The zoo has a million animals! They have all the cute little bunnies there too! And don't get me started on the baby cheetah."

"They have cheetah?" Lindsay asked incredulously.

"Not just one. Many." Stella replied with the same enthusiasm as she did before.

"Wow Stell. I thought cheetah weren't allowed to be here in the middle of the city."

"They aren't."

"Then what cheetah are you talking about?"

"The stuffed kind." Stella smiled cheekily at her.

"You're impossible!" Lindsay laughed.

"But seriously Lindsay, we have to go out sometime, and no, not for a Don's football game, or Danny's baseball game or Sheldon's chess competition because that is not called "hanging out"." Stella stated with the hand gestures and quotations marks.

"Okay, okay!" Lindsay said putting her hands up in surrender as they both sat down on the benches beside their next class' door.

"Well, are you coming?"

"Depends when?"

"Tomorrow at noon." Stella said cautiously, knowing Lindsay would decline.

"Stella I can't! My niece's birthday party is tomorrow." Lindsay replied.

"But Linds! You have to come!" Stella said. "Only Jess and I are the girls around and the boys are going to tease us mercilessly again! Lindsay! We need you!" Stella begged.

"Aw Stella! I can't! I promised her I would go."

"Danny's going to be there." Stella smiled, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

"Don't even go there Stella!" Lindsay said, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Well, Danny really is going to be there and he is going to miss you." Stella replied, a huge grin on her face.

"Stella!" Lindsay whined. "Stop it! Or I am not going to think twice about going to the zoo tomorrow." She warned.

"Fine, fine! Sorry." Stella smiled. "But you do know that he will be waiting for you, right? He's probably going to say this." Stella paused. "Is Lindsay coming?" She said in a lower voice making her sound like a guy…well, the best a girl could do. "Should I call Lindsay? Maybe she's stuck in traffic? Have you heard from Lindsay? Is she coming? Stella! You have to call her! What if something bad happened to her? Or worse…"

"Alright alright, I get it I get it!" Lindsay laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"I knew it! Danny does the magic! YES!" Stella grinned triumphantly.

"Stella." Lindsay warned in a mock teasing tone.

"Fine, but promise me that you're going to think about it."

"Yes I promise." Lindsay smiled.

"Pinky swear?" Stella said, putting her little pinky out and shoving it in front Lindsay's face.

"Stella! What are we, six?" Lindsay laughed, before latching her pinky to the other woman's. "Pinky swear!" They both laughed.

* * *

"Hey Dann-o!" Donald Flack said loudly, catching the other man's attention.

"Hey Don, what's up?" Danny said looking at his best friend.

"HEY GUYS!" Adam shouted, running around the tables littering the cafeteria floor his arms up in the air and some of his papers flying away from his tight grip as he ran towards the two men.

"Whoa Adam!" Danny mocked, as a grin lit up his face.

"I'm sorry guys. Am I interrupting anything?" Adam blushed lightly when he realized he had interrupted a conversation between the close friends, also because he noticed the mess he made and everyone looking at them.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Don whispered, once he noticed what Adam noticed a moment ago.

"Good idea." Danny laughed before walking away, headed to the men's locker room.

"So what was it you wanted to say?" Danny said once the two other men caught up to him.

"Who? Me or Don?" Adam answered confused.

"Who ever!" Danny laughed, before opening the locker room door and walking to his locker.

"Can I go first?" Don asked Adam.

"Yeah sure." Adam smiled at the polite way Don asked him. The entire group knew what his father has been doing to him and some days he would actually sleep over at the men's houses due to his big fear of his father but Don was the one who changed a lot around him when he told them about his abusive father. Ever since he told them what had happened Don had spoken softer around him, made sure he was polite and he never shouted around him. He was sure Don was afraid he would burst when he would speak loud around him. But even if he did, he was glad that Don made a conscious effort to be softer around him. Everyone else did for that matter, and they are all very much welcome.

"Well, Stella wanted us to go out to the zoo tomorrow at noon. You know how the girls just love the zoo right? Well, anyway, she went and asked Lindsay and Jess, but I don't know who's coming yet, except for me and Stella. What do you think?"

"I'd love to go to the zoo with you guys!" Adam said enthusiastically. "I mean I am invited right?" He blushed.

"Of course you're invited Adam." Don smiled.

"Great! I'll just tell my mom later tonight, the zoo is just 8 blocks away from my place." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's only 6 blocks away from Dann-o's so we're probably going to stay at his place before we head over there. You are coming, right Danny?" Don asked after a minute of silence from the other man with them.

"Danny? Are you okay man?" Adam asked worriedly at the blank expression he got from the other man, he didn't even put his things in his locker yet, which was wide open.

"What? Oh yeah I'm good." Danny smiled, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes, but failing.

"Well? Are you coming?" Don pushed lightly.

"Sorry man, I can't" Danny answered standing up and putting his things in the locker, trying to avoid the men's gaze.

"Why not?" Adam asked lightly.

"I can't."

"How come?"

"I have to do something tomorrow."

"What exactly?"

"I don't want to elaborate!" Danny answered, clearly annoyed as he shut his locker door shut with a loud bang.

"I'm sorry Danny." Adam whispered, feeling like he was shrinking.

"Sorry Adam." Danny said back, giving him a tight smile in apology.

"It's alright."

"I don't want to talk about it. Okay?" Danny said.

"Okay. So that's 1 out. Let's go ask the others. But Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Lindsay that you're not coming. She might not go." Don smirked.

"Like she's gonna miss me!" Danny laughed. "She would practically rip my head off leaving 3 girls to defend themselves without the all powerful Danny Messer around."

"Shut up!" Don laughed as the three of them left the room headed to their next classes.

**A/N: Well, I know it's short. but the next chapter will show you something you would really want to know :) hihihi. Thank you for reading! :)**

**o_0 rapidtetv**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow. :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and also to those who read the story, it warms my heart to know that people actually take some of their precious time and read my story :) Thank you so much to **lostinthecrowd789, 123kian, deathdaisy N, afrozen412 & SHAREBEAR** for reviewing :) You people make my crappy days less crappy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them...does wishing for them work?****

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was 8 in the morning when Lindsay Monroe woke up. Her brother was up and ready to go when she aroused from her bed and took a long hot shower.

"Lindsay! Hurry up!" Jacob Monroe, Lindsay's brother, called out right after she finished putting her shirt on.

"Coming!" Lindsay shouted back.

"What took you so long?" He asked once she walked into the dining room.

"My alarm didn't wake me." Lindsay smiled and sat down on her seat and pulled her fork out and immediately took the bacon on her older brother's plate.

"HEY!" Jacob shouted.

"You snooze you lose." Lindsay laughed, before taking a big bite of her food.

"Linds!" He whined.

Lindsay just poked her tongue out at him.

"I hate you!" Jacob huffed.

"Eat your food Jacky-boy." Lindsay laughed.

Huffing in response, Jacob stabbed his bacon and shoved it in his mouth, chewing wildly all the time glaring at his little sister.

"You're crazy!" She laughed. Making him laugh as well which lead to some of his food spilling out of his mouth.

"EW, JACOB TIM MONROE!" Lindsay screamed when bits of his food landed on her face. He just laughed harder.

"Well, you better get used to it kid." He said before wiping his mouth with a table napkin and drinking his orange juice.

"I'm done." Lindsay said, getting up from her seat.

"You barely ate anything!"

"I know, but remember, we're going to McDonald's for Alyson's birthday party right? And knowing Brandon, the lame excuse for an older brother, well, let's just say that we are going to be really fat when we leave." Lindsay smiled.

* * *

Walking around and finding her way in the busy fast food restaurant wasn't the problem. It was the fact that she had to arrange the party that got her going crazy. Jenny, Brandon's wife, was sick and was in the hospital, so of course Brandon would also be there to support his wife. Leaving a poor Lindsay to watch the kids, keep them entertained and to make sure they were fed and happy.

"Aunty Lindsay?" Alyson Monroe asked, pulling on her pants.

"Yes birthday girl?" Lindsay smiled.

"When is McDonald coming?" She looked innocently up at her. Her straight long brown hair messed up because of all the playing she did.

"Well, I don't know sweetheart." Lindsay answered, bending down to fix the little girl's hair.

"Can you call him and tell him to come out soon? I really want to see him." Alyson begged, her green eyes boring into Lindsay's, begging to do so.

"Of course sweetheart, but you know that he has to prepare right?"

"Yeah, but can you please tell him to hurry up?"

"Sure thing honey" Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, before asking her if she was allowed to go back and play. Nodding her approval, she let her niece run away and play with her friends.

"You're doing great at this aunty thing Linds."

"Thank you." Lindsay smiled then laughed at her brother who had three little boys wrapped around his body, one on his left leg, one around his neck and one pulling at his arm. "You should go." She said, shooing him away.

"Go where?"

"Put those boys down Jacky." She laughed.

"Fine. Tell me if you need anything." He smiled then walked away.

Lindsay smiled back before turning her attention to the kids around her until she felt her phone vibrate.

Lindsay smiled as she read the text Stella and Jess sent her.

_Lindsay,_

_We are at the zoo! Don't worry! I'm going to give you updates once in a while :) and I'd probably give you a souvenir, so don't worry! By the way…Don is going crazy and the guys are teasing us mercilessly again. So this is your fault. Now, I know you're busy so I won't waste any more of your time. Enjoy the party!_

_Xoxo_

_Stella & Jess_

Lindsay wrote a short reply and sent it right away and was about to go play with the little kids but was interrupted when someone called her.

"MS. MONROE!"

"Yes?" Lindsay smiled at the flustered man standing in front of her as she pocketed her phone.

"I'm James Walker, the manager here." He said pulling his hand out.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Walker." Lindsay said, shaking the older man's hand. He was about 4 inches taller than she was and some grey hairs were lightly coloring his dark black locks.

"I was just going to ask you if you want McDonald to come out now." He said after they shook hands.

"Oh! Is he ready?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"No actually. That is why I'm here asking you. Do you want him out now?" he asked.

"Hmm…can you bring him out after the kids eat lunch?" Lindsay suggested.

"After lunch?"

"Yeah, if it's alright?"

"Of course it's fine!" He smiled. "I'll tell him to get ready now." He said, and shook hands with her again before he bid his goodbye and rushed around the busy restaurant.

"WAIT! Mr. Walker!" Lindsay shouted to catch the other man's attention.

"Yes Ms. Monroe?" He said walking up to her once more.

"Is McDonald the mascot type or is it the make-up type?" She asked worriedly.

"Which do you prefer ma'am?"

"Could you do the mascot type please? My niece is afraid of clowns so I think if it was the make-up one, she would freak." Lindsay smiled apologetically.

"Of course Ms. Monroe." He smiled. "Thank you for warning me, but I must go now." He said, once again bidding her his goodbye and rushed around the busy restaurant once again.

"Thank you!" she shouted at his retreating back.

* * *

Lunch was great. The kids loved the chicken and spaghetti including the pop and ice cream. Most of them were running around again when the hostess announced that McDonald is about to come out and party with everybody.

Most of the kids went wild except for one Joshua Monroe, Alyson's 11 year old big brother. He hated mascots, had a huge dislike for the crazy bastards. They ran around like everybody loved them, but not everyone. He didn't really know what started his dislike for them, maybe it was because of that one time a mascot dropped his ice cream when he was 8, or was it the time that a mascot danced around his mother in a not so friendly way when he was 10, he didn't know for sure, but he was sure that he hated mascots. Always and forever. That's why he made sure he would ruin this mascot's life once he started to dance. Hell was going to hit that McDonald like a ton of bricks. And here he comes.

And come he did, dancing to the beat of Beyonce's Single Ladies. He was dancing quite lousily for a mascot, like he didn't want to dance, but he was still dancing pretty well for a guy who doesn't like dancing. And with every shake of his hip, every movement of his hands and feet, Joshua's temper flared bigger and bigger until he couldn't take it any longer. He jumped up out of his seat and ran head first at the man in costume, screaming.

First he hit the guy with his head. Then he climbed up his back and started to pull at the mascot's big head. He kept screaming "This ain't really McDonald! He's a fake! He's fake! He's fake! Don't believe in any of this crap Alyson!" The other kids' parents tried to get him off of poor McDonald, but they couldn't because he gripped the mascot's head tighter, willing it to get off of the man underneath.

Lindsay didn't know what to do, Alyson was crying in her brother's arms. She was pissed. She was so mad at Joshua for causing such a scene and for destroying Alyson's birthday party. Stomping over to him, she started yelling at her nephew telling him to let the man go and pulling his legs to leave the poor guy alone.

With one very mighty pull she finally got her nephew off of McDonald. Unfortunately the mascot's head got pulled off leaving the young man exposed to the crowd, leaving Joshua grinning happily while he ran screaming "I'm RIGHT!" She was about to apologize when she got a good look at the man in costume. Her mouth went dry and words failed to come out of her lips when full recognition and surprise took over her features.

There Danny Messer stood, panting heavily. His hair lightly clung to his face as beads of sweat slowly dripped from them. He was equally in shock, his eyes usually full of mischief and humor, now filled with embarrassment and fear as he looked at her. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were as big as saucers. By the time he recovered from his moment of shock and had composed himself, the kids in the party were already upset by the turn of events and the wholeness of it all.

"He's right." A young boy said sadly amidst the silence that consumed the room after the revelation.

"He isn't real?" A little girl said just as sad, her previously cheery features now broken and destroyed.

"But…He's real! He can't be fake!" Alyson sobbed.

"I'm an impostor!" He screamed rather enthusiastically, with the hand gestures and all and his energetic personality shining off in a panic-like manner. "I…I…I made this costume so I can come to Alyson's party!" he stuttered as he struggled to make a cover-up for the embarrassing event and since everyone was staring at him like he was a deer in headlights. "McDonald always gets to go to the birthday parties! And no one ever invites me. It's not fair!" He pouted as he crossed his arm over his face, happy that he found a believable cover-up.

"Aww, but you could've just told me and I would have invited you." Alyson's pitied voice answered.

"But you didn't." He answered back, still pouting. "I heard that you were going to throw the coolest party ever so I had to come, but no one invited me. So I made this devious plan to get here and make sure McDonald is going to be late so I could come to this party." He said, looking at the hostess, hinting to her what she had to do. Luckily she understood and ran out of the room in search for another McDonald.

"What's devious?" She asked him, her head bended to the side.

"It's something, bad and evil." Danny answered.

"So you hate McDonald?" Alyson asked him.

"No. McDonald is okay. I'm just jealous." Danny answered, stalling as he looked from side to side.

"Is he coming?" Alyson asked again.

"I hope so. I want to apologize to him for being so bad."

"You're not bad."

"Oh, but I am. I hurt him and I destroyed your birthday party."

"No you didn't!" She smiled. "You made it even more special."

"STOP LYING!" Joshua's angry voice broke through the peaceful conversation between the two. Jacob went over to him and restrained him, telling him to stop it or he would tell his father what happened and he would get grounded. His tactic actually shut the young man up and made him behave.

"Don't listen to him." Alyson said to Danny when she walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for being honest." She said then.

Danny blushed. She may be a little girl, Lindsay's niece for that matter, but she made the turn of events easier for him and her way of cheering him up just made his heart melt. He knew the conversation he was going to have with Lindsay wouldn't be easy. A movement in the far left corner hidden from the children's view brought Danny back to the present. Pulling back from the little girl's embrace, he announced to everyone that McDonald is coming. Saying goodbye to the little girl wasn't really bad, leaving and walking out of the room was. He knew he should talk to Lindsay and explain things further, but he couldn't.

Picking up the mascot head left on the ground, Danny put it under his arm as he walked out of the room ad away from everyone's view.

* * *

**A/N: Well? :D Sorry, I can't help but laugh. What do you think? Did I make it seem like a huge deal too much? :D ha-ha! well, I hope you still enjoyed it. By the way, I was hoping that the second brother thing didn't confuse you. I was planning on it being Uncle Freddie or someone else but I remembered saying "niece" so I had to provide a second brother. I hope it didn't confuse you. Thank you so much for reading :) **

**o_0 rapidtetv**


End file.
